Masquerade Deception
by LeVampireCat
Summary: The events of chapter 87 of VK taking place in an AU universe...Yuuki is back in the Vampire world having spent 10 years as a human, Haruka & Juuri are still alive, how will the pressure from her parents and society change her relationship with Zero? Zeki fic.
1. Tell me a story

**AU- This was a contest entry for a group on DeviantArt. It is an AU perspective of the masquerade scene in vampire Knight a few chapters back**_._** Sadly I wasn't able to do everything I wanted to with this fic as I ran out of time, however, if people like it I may add more….I'm not really sure if I like it or not. I wanted to add Zero's perspective as well, so I'll see how it goes =). It won't be a long story if I do continue it as I still have 'Until I See You Again', 'Outlaw' and 'Ghost of You' to work on, but I could crank out a few chapters. **

**Anyway! A brief overview. In this Alternate Universe, Juuri & Haruka Kuran are still alive, Isaya Shoto gave his life so that Yuuki could have her life as a human, but now we are back at chapter 87 at the masquerade….**

**This 'chapter' is set far in the future, chapter two will be in chapter 87 :P.**

**Enjoy!**

_A woman sits by a fireplace. She is staring wistfully out of a nearby window, her crimson eyes sparkling with nostalgia at the silently falling snow that can be seen outside. A little girl of about eight or nine sits on her lap, staring curiously at the photograph clutched in the woman's hand. The woman tucks a few strands of her long mahogany hair behind her ears as she turns back to watch the little girl. Noticing the look on her face, she finally speaks. _

"_The man in this photograph was very special to me…" Her voice is soft, as she stares fondly at the silver haired man in the photograph. _

"_You loved him?" The little girl asks, amusement present in her voice as she supresses a giggle. Her large eyes peer up at the woman. _

"_Yes." Is the woman's only response. Though short, it is soft, and filled with adoration as she tilts her head remembering the man._

"_Will you tell me about him….please…about this picture?" The little girl pleads. The girl in the photograph clearly resembles the woman sat by the fire, perhaps a few years younger at the time the photograph was taken…at least visibly…._

"_It's a very sad story…." The woman replies, her chocolatey eyes the only indication of her true age. Her smile is somewhat melancholy, yet remains an indication of her fondness for the young man in the picture._

"_It can't be…you're smiling grandma!" The little girl points out, poking the woman playfully on her arm. _

"_It's the kind of story that's both happy and sad…I can't really explain it." The woman continues with a small laugh as she realizes how confusing this must be for the little girl. _

"_Pleeeease tell me." The child begs, hugging her grandmother's waist tightly. A tender smile adorns the woman's lips, and she runs a hand through the child's light brown locks of hair. _

"_I suppose….it would be nice to remember that time…..okay." She concedes, staring warmly at the photograph. The young man and woman in the photograph are dressed for a masquerade….prompting memories of that night, long, long ago…._


	2. Preparing for Eternity

**AN- Now! Back to the past….or….the present….this is set in Chapter 89 at the masquerade from Yuuki Kuran's point of view.**

The room is deceptively gloomy…or perhaps fittingly so. One would not picture a young woman who is supposed to be celebrating her engagement with her new fiancé to be dressing and preparing herself in such a dimly lit room. I brush my index finger beneath one of my chocolate colored eyes, surveying myself listlessly in the gold framed mirror. The delicate skin beneath my eye is blotchy and flushed red. My eyes are vibrant and glossy from the forbidden tears that have been shed. A pureblood princess should mask her emotions skilfully; such displays of emotion are frowned upon. It feels like a cruel punishment, and as I contemplate this a fresh bout of tears erupts. It feels like a punishment to have to supress such vivid emotions. A candle, the only light in my gloomy bedroom flickers as I bury my face in my hands, sobbing silently into my palms. My violently shaking body is the only true indication of the pain I am feeling inside.

The sound of my door, I sit up straight, attempting to swiftly wipe the tears from my face. My mother's slender form glides into the shadowy room. She is already dressed in a modest yet stunning emerald ball gown. Her usually unruly curls have been tamed slightly by tying her hair into a bun at the back; only two thick strands falling down beside her cheeks remain loose. I stare at her reflection drawing closer to me in the glass of the mirror. A frown marring her perfect complexion as she draws closer.

My mother flits in and out of the bedroom, lacing my corset, pulling it tightly in an attempt to define my figure. She fastens the back of my soft white ball gown and pulls a brush through my tousled mahogany hair as wave after wave of grief claims me. Usually she would chide me for allowing myself to fall into a fit of grief, however, given the circumstances tonight she has been incredibly understanding. She hasn't even attempted to flick on the overhead light. She seems to understand my need for the simple burning candle, a tribute to my best friend…the man I lost a year ago...whose eighteenth birthday would have been celebrated this very night had fate not dealt him yet another, final, cruel blow. As the flame dances, casting lurid shadows across my dressing table, it is comforting, as if I can still sense that man with me today. My bare fingers find their way to my neck as a slight pang of thirst irritates my senses. I force the sorrow back down into some hidden crevice in my aching heart, allowing me time to concentrate on the finishing touches of my appearance.

My mother has already fixed my hair, tying some of it loosely at the back of my head; however the majority of it remains down. I run a finger through the long strands, recalling it had been nearly half this length this time last year. I slip my slender fingers into the gloves my mother has left for me. They're the same snow white color as my dress, the color implies innocence and purity, something my parents clearly wanted to portray to the vampire community after that incident a year ago… I pause midway as I begin to slip the second glove on to my left hand, pausing to stare at the bracelet I had been given to protect that person…The candle flickers spasmodically as if his soul is present in this very room. I close my eyes, allowing myself to try and bring forth his face in my mind…..after a year his features seem blurred in my memory as if time has already begun to steal his soft lilac gaze from my mind.

That man had been my everything….my best friend, my lover. My cruel uncle Rido had been plotting to devour my life for himself, and as a result, a kind family friend had sacrificed his life so that I would be able to go into hiding as a human child, under the care of Kaien Cross an ex hunter. In that time I had learned and experienced so much…but most importantly to me I had met Zero Kiryu, the boy who would one day become the president of the vampire hunter society. We had grown up together, and even after my memories had been awakened I had been allowed to remain at Cross Academy for one more year….and although it had taken most of that time to regain Zero's trust and friendship, during that time it had become very apparent to me that I felt something for Zero that I had never felt for any being before. When my parents had demanded that I return and face the duties of a pureblood princess…he had offered me an ultimatum. _Prove to me that you are still the same Yuuki whose existence saved my life….if you truly don't want to go back to that world of blood craving beasts….then I'll take you away from it all._ We had arranged a rendezvous. I had packed hastily; leaving a heartfelt letter addressed to my family and fled the Kuran mansion. I had planned to confess that night….to tell him my feelings…however I had waited there at the train station all night, until my body had become numb from the icy air, until the sun had risen it's head in the horizon, beckoning humans to their daily lives and warding vampires away, back into their dwellings until the rise of the Moon. My older brother….the man I was born to marry….had come to collect me, a grim expression had painted his dark features in the sobering morning light, and my actions had become clear to me….at first I had thought him to be angry….however upon discovering me curled up on a bench at the train station he had scooped me into my arms and informed me that Zero was dead. He had suddenly degenerated to level E having been unable to fight the beast within his soul any longer….and as a result he had been killed to protect the lives of others…the promise I was supposed to fulfil.

I clench my fists at the memory, my nails digging into the material of my gloves, protecting me from the full force of my iron like grip. My throat burns as if a fiery inferno were raging within me; however it is merely the result of holding back more unshed tears. My body and mind are weary from lack of sleep, from the emotional exhaustion that comes hand in hand with grief. I had spent the daytime when sleep should have claimed my soul, sobbing hysterically into the pastel pink pillow at the head of my bed. Each sob had shaken my body like an earthquake as I had allowed the guilt and pain to consume me wholly….

"Yuuki, it's time. The guests are already arriving." My mother's gentle lilting tone draws me away from my gloomy thoughts. It's time to play the part of a pureblood princess. To build a façade for myself, that of the modest and joyful fiancée of Kaname Kuran. The girl staring back at me in the looking glass appears solemn….defeated. She had once dreamed of a life with her knight….she had dreamt of gliding down the aisle, a smile radiating from her face as her eyes met those evanescent lilac orbs. Slowly, I pick up the final piece that will complete my farcical appearance. The masquerade mask. I take it gently in my hands, carefully tying the delicate purple ribbon around my head so that half of my face is concealed from the hungry sight of the Aristocrats….

"I'm ready, mother."


	3. Cloaked Hero

**AN- Yuuki's POV**

A false smile is plastered on my face….right now I am trying my very best not to falter, even as my heart hammers against my chest, and my palms sweat beneath the thin fabric of my gloves. I cling to Kaname's arm for support as we descend the grand staircase into a sea of masked faces. All eyes rest on us, almost hungrily as our heels clatter softly upon the smooth granite of the steps, the sound reverberating across the entirety of the room in an almost menacing way. Everything about this ball seems false….frightening and uncomfortable. Painted lips curl into ugly sneers and grins as they watch their future leaders, the son and daughter of Kuran, waiting desperately for one of us to slip, or for a hair to fall out of place. My pulse rises as we descend the last step into the ocean of Aristocrats. The crowd around us bow low and curtsey as if they truly revere us. Both my parents and fiancé have warned me of their cunning nature though. I smile warmly at the Aristocrats encircling us, preparing for the long myriad of questions my parents promised would be put to me. Said parents survey us from a distance. Even though I quietly accepted my fate as they had hoped I would, their disappointment in me speaks volumes, even without words.

Time passes slowly. The musicians play slow, romantic melodies that seem to stretch for eternities, and after an hour of wandering around the room, greeting strangers and making small talk my head is beginning to throb with every note. The ballroom had always seemed so daunting to me, so vast and grand, and despite the gaggle of beautifully clad bodies, tonight it feels no different. The lights have been dimmed to create a romantic atmosphere…couples dance together, twirling and spinning around the room, their bodies so close they seem conjoined. I broke away from Kaname in a bid to get some air, however, despite my mask; I am continually being stopped by well-wisher after well-wisher. The same questions are put to me endlessly…_How did he propose, Yuuki-sama? Has a date been decided? Yuuki-sama must be overjoyed, may we see the ring? Yuuki-sama will make a radiant bride. _Dresses, honeymoons, children…every possible question about my future is put to me, as if I can even think past this evening….

My heart skips a beat as a mop of silver hair seems to appear amidst the crowd. My mind races and hope seems to bloom within my heart at the sight…I push politely through the throng of dresses and tuxedos, my almond eyes fixated on white hair…I draw closer, my pulse quickening as the man turns….the mask does nothing to disguise the fact that…this man is not Zero. I freeze in place, my façade slipping a little as disappointment devastates me. The man notices me, greets me with a false smile accompanied by a bow….I'm forced to make idle small-talk with him but must politely excuse myself before my composure slips. Kaname's eyes meet with mine across the room, his gaze is almost seductive in the shadowy light of the room….he is beckoning me back to him with his eyes. My heart sinks as I slowly glide in his direction…back to the man I am betrothed to…More questions as I move. The music seems to become louder, almost deafening, the pounding sensation in my head increases painfully marring my senses. _Proposal, marriage, cake, dress, ring, venue, honeymoon, children_….I can feel a wave of nausea rushing over me as it all becomes too unbearable. My future has been mapped out for me by the hands and words of strangers….nothing is my own. I begin to desperately push through the crowd, my heartbeat hammering in my head; I can feel the heat of bodies pressing against me as I fight my way through the crowd. I need air.

Finally I am able to slip unnoticed out of a side door. I burst through the door with a thud, out into an open corridor. I take a moment to feel the cool air envelope my heated body. My chest rises and falls rapidly, and my mind whirs with thoughts. I have to get away. I cannot do this. I begin to walk down the hall, swiftly jogging and then sprinting towards the doors, losing all the grace and composure I had been carrying only moments ago. My legs are pumping faster than I can ever recall, and a myriad of emotions clouds my senses. Anger, denial, despair, hatred. My heels clatter audibly against the tiled floors, had the music emanating from the ball room not been so loud, someone would certainly have heard me fleeing, perhaps even heard the sobs I was desperately attempting to quell. I fling the heavy doors open, breaking out into the night, like a bird that has been freed from its prison like cage. A full Moon shines brightly like a guiding light, and I run clumsily, desperately toward it as if it is my salvation, as if it will lead me back into Zero's arms. The heels I wear are restrictive, another thing that has been inflicted upon me since transforming into a pureblood. I long to kick them off and simply run, run far far away into the night, into the unknown.

I pause at the tall stone pillar that holds up the balcony above me on the second floor upwards, grasping it tightly and leaning against the stone railing that stood beside it. I long to fly away…I long to be free of my obligations to my family and my race, however my sense of responsibility nags at me. I am utterly torn and can't quite tear myself away from this place. I am indebted to Kaname, to the Headmaster…to my mother and father. I shift my weight fully on to the railing, hugging myself tightly and sob helplessly, finally allowing myself to grieve for that person I had lost, the one I had been criticized and looked down upon for caring for. I rest my head against the stone pillar, and through the uncensored agony of my tears I am finally able to grieve for that man properly, as I should have a year ago. The mask I wear has become stuffy and hot from my tears; however I do not attempt to remove it. I feel protected behind this mask, as if no one will be able to see my grief if it is concealed behind a mask. I stare up at the luminescent Moon and feel my heart swelling with regrets, messages of love that I would never be able to proclaim…

"What would I tell you if I had the chance?" I mutter, my voice thick with sorrow, it trembles even as I confide in myself.

_I may not have known exactly what love is…but I had a pretty good idea after I met you. _

_Everyone told me I was too young to truly understand so does that mean what we had wasn't real?_

I had once scrawled a letter with those words….then I had torn it up and flung it out of the window so that the wind could carry it away…I had hoped that those words would be carried to Zero…wherever his soul had travelled to.

I shiver, staring up at the Moon, as if trying to catch sight of Zero's face engraved into its surface.

"I'm sorry…." I whisper. The words not only meant for Zero….but for my parents, for Kaname, for the Headmaster….for every single person I have wronged. The engagement ring feels cold against the skin beneath my glove, as if to remind me of my duties. It feels heavy somehow, despite its petite size, the more I notice it, the more I feel distressed by its presence. I'm running again. I flee once more, clumsily sprinting down the stone steps of the mansion's entrance, the skirts of my dress, and the petticoats beneath it making it a chore to move. My hands tear desperately at the fabrics, no longer wishing to play the part of the little princess doll. I am no longer the Yuuki that Zero loved. I have become the thing he hated. The slender heel of one of my shoes scrapes awkwardly against the stone step, and the suddenness of the act throws me off balance, and catches me off guard so that I fall. My stomach seems to summersault and my heart races as I fall. I cry out. The thick skirts of my dress make it too difficult for me to regain my balance. I fling my arms out instinctively to protect myself from the fall. I land awkwardly on the gravelled path at the bottom of the steps, wincing as I hit the ground. My hands sting painfully; I can feel the sharp edges of the gravel through my gloves.

"You look like you could use some help, princess." A soft voice causes my heart to skip a beat. My head is still spinning from the fall, and I quickly turn my head to find the source of the voice. My eyes settle upon a man clad in a dark tuxedo. Half of his face is concealed by an equally dark mask, and despite the lavish surroundings of a soiree, the man appears to be dressed in a way that wouldn't draw much attention. My eyes widen and a deep blush floods my cheeks with color as the stranger offers me a white gloved hand. The air is icy, and the small pebbles upon which I lie are like miniscule shards of ice, penetrating through the many layers of my attire and sending a chill through my body. Without another word, I slowly take this stranger's hand….usually; I would most likely have helped myself up in a bid to reclaim some dignity, however still in a daze I let my guard down, reaching out to this mysterious stranger as if he were my lifeline. Perhaps it is out of fear….I would have reached out to anyone who had held out a hand, offering me anything other than what I had just fled from. Trembling, I allow my gloved hand to rest in his palm….I can feel his warmth through both layers of gloves, and my heart begins to flutter like the wings of a bird…a bird perhaps who has found its freedom….its salvation. As his slender fingers wrap around my hand, I feel him pulling me almost effortlessly to my feet. I stare uncertainly up at him; desperately attempting to see into his eyes….however….his mask conceals his eyes completely….a thin sheet of mesh separates us. Although he is surely able to see me vividly, I am unable to peek into the depths of his soul. I wince in pain as I stand, putting my weight on both feet. The foot which slipped feels tender, and the masked stranger seems to notice this as I stumble and he catches my weight.

My heart is racing….my mind is overwhelemed….my senses are screaming at me….another memory. Nostalgia. His scent makes its way into my nostrils, and I can't ignore how pleasant it makes me feel. He wears a hood that further obscures his appearance….this man is shrouded in darkness….however, he does not seem like a scary person. On the contrary….my grief seems to dissipate; my heart feels somehow lighter now that my hand rests in his palm. I stare curiously up at him; my heart is aching as I stare at him. His lips, the only part of his face that has been left uncovered, do not appear friendly….they seem to suggest that the man is frowning beneath his mask, as if chiding me silently for my reckless behaviour. However, I am unable to regain my pureblood composure; I am drawn to this man like a moth to a flame.

"Still reckless as ever I see." He finally utters, and his voice caresses my senses, awakening feelings within my own body that had remained dormant for a long time. Finally I feel the blush pooling my cheeks and avert my gaze. Surely I have ruined my reputation as a pureblood princess….not only did this man find me sprawled out in the gravel, but my appearance is dishevelled and I had been staring so intently at him that he probably thinks I have no manners. Swiftly I draw my hand away, forgetting myself once more and curtseying low…something my parents had suggested I only do for those higher in status than me…so older purebloods.

"Forgive me….I've been very rude to a dear guest….please accept my humblest apologies…a-and my gratitude….for helping me…." I finally stabilize my trembling voice, bowing my head in respect as well as curtseying…..from this man's scent I can tell he is not another pureblood….however I owe this man a great deal somehow. My cheeks prickle with heat as I feel a gloved hand on my chin. He tilts my head so that our eyes meet….or they would was it not for our masks. I'd always thought such an instant and deep connection could only be established through eye contact, however, even though I cannot see his eyes, I somehow feel as if I know this person. I blink up at him in confusion and awe.

"…This is the first time we've met….right?" I mutter, my voice coming out a lot softer than I had anticipated. He remains silent, and I think perhaps he didn't quite understand my question. I move a little closer, just a step in a bid to take in his scent more fully.…."May I ask….who you are?" He moves his fingers gently over my lips, his fingers linger there for a moment, and my heart begins to hammer against my ribcage. Something about this person is so seductive…He leans in a little closer and for a moment I think he is going to kiss me. My mouth feels dry as if it is filled with sand, and my body begins to sweat. I instinctively back away, just a fraction. No. This can't happen. However, as his index finger trails over my lips, as if to silence me I realize that he merely wants me to say no more. He comes closer so that there are mere inches separating our bodies, I can feel the heat radiating from him through the cool night air.

"When wearing a mask….isn't it etiquette to keep ones identity a secret?" He murmurs in my ear, his warm breath seems to excite my skin, and I tremble at his touch. Slowly, as if hesitant, he withdraws. His hand finding mine once more, he lifts it to his pale lips, what I think to be a small grin graces his mouth as he presses his lips against my gloved hand. This person is intriguing, and I find myself blushing in response to his comment. What is this strange yet oh so familiar feeling….?

"Come, princess." He whispers, his voice has such a dreamy quality to it, I find myself forgetting my anxieties and fear entirely as he leads me back up the steps, into the warmth of the mansion. I tuck a few strands of hair behind my ears…he leads me silently in the direction of the ballroom. I can hear the cello, the soft cadence of the piano and the violins as we approach the masquerade. Suddenly it no longer seems so daunting…it seems like an exciting and romantic event where one is able to hide their true identity behind a mask for one night, and be whomever they wish. The man's warm hand is wrapped tightly around mine. It feels so surreal….somehow I feel something for this person, I long to be near him, and without warning I feel it. Bloodlust. I cover my mouth swiftly with my free hand as my vision blurs for a moment, my senses heightening. How is it possible? Usually, purebloods only desire blood when they could detect it…or if they were close to someone they had deeply romantic feelings for. I can feel my body trembling as the thirst begins to burn my throat. He is about to open the door through which I originally fled when he pauses, his hand outstretched to turn the handle…however, he turns to me, surveying me with the same neutral expression. I fear that this person can sense it. Sense my desire.

"Perhaps you should find something else to wear….your dress is torn." He suddenly declares, pointing to a large tear in the many skirts of my dress. I survey the damage, having been too wrapped up in my private thoughts to realize until now, also noticing dirt and other blemishes to the snow white fabric. I stare up at him and nod, plastering a forced smile upon my lips in order to mislead him. I have already given away too much, I have let my guard down and now somehow it was having disastrous effects.

"You're right…forgive me, I've made you wait long enough….please, go and enjoy yourself. Thank you again for your help, you've been much too kind to me." I tell him anxiously, aware of my trembling body as I struggle to control my sudden desire for the stranger's blood. I curtsey once more before turning on my heel and dashing away from the mysteriously kind man without so much as allowing him the chance to reply. I clutch at my throat as I recall Zero doing, a long time ago now. My heart throbs painfully. I must hurry back once I have dressed.


	4. Dear John

**AN- Yuuki's POV. Credit for the song lyrics from 'Dear John' goes to Taylor Swift later on in the chapter **

Having hastily re-dressed, discarding my tattered white dress on my bed, I now opted to wear a ball gown of deep violet satin, much more to my liking than the dress my mother had chosen. I make my way back down the stone stairs once more. My bloodlust has temporarily been sated by a forbidden form of sustenance, blood tablets. Neither Kaname nor my parents care much for them, and had never allowed me to take them…at least not to their knowledge. As I descend the marble staircase I didn't expect the hooded man to be waiting there for me at the bottom. I am halfway down the staircase when I notice his comfortingly familiar form staring up at me. I feel my cheeks beginning to prickle once more…this person had actually waited for me…even after I had so hastily taken my leave. I become more aware of my body language realizing that his masked eyes are resting on me, and I find myself slowing down so as not to trip in my heeled shoes for the second time this evening. As I near the bottom step he bows to me, holding a hand out….I stare at it for a moment. I'm still wary….the feelings he conjured within me were confusing, frightening….yet somehow exhilarating.

_I'm engaged_ _to be married_…_Whatever this feeling is it isn't right…._

However, even with this rational thought on my mind….I take the strangers hand once again. The gloves I have chosen this time are dainty and fingerless. I feel a surge of pleasure run through my being as he brushes his lips against my fingers again. How is it possible to feel this way about someone you know nothing about?

We re-enter the ballroom….my pulse is beating softly in my ears. However, I feel a sense of ease, understanding that they will not recognize me now that I am no longer wearing the dress I had entered in. In this way I am camouflaged from the harsh judgemental gaze of the vampire community. A much softer melody begins to play. The music is slow….the couples dance at a leisurely pace. A woman is singing a sad melody in accompaniment to the instruments. A famous singer in the human world who was of course a vampire. I glance in her direction…I recognize the opening of the song from the media, and suddenly feel a pain in my chest. It is one of those songs that seem to recall all of your painful memories from the outset, from the first few soft notes. It is a more acoustic version of the song I know….but it is much more comforting somehow. The delicate tone of the piano, accompanied by the lilting tenor of a lone violin makes for a more melancholy tone, yet somehow seems to fit perfectly. The man seems to notice my emotional reaction to the opening of the song, and offers me his hand once more. I stare up at him. He doesn't speak a word, merely offers his hand. Finally he whispers.

"Dance with me princess." My heart skips a beat. The words aren't spoken….but rather mouthed, so that they take on an ethereal quality.

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you….counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through….again_

I reach out for him, however I hesitate, my hand lingers just above his. The lyrics remind me of all the heartache that I have experienced recently. The days I have spent grieving for Zero…the nights I have spent trying to repay Kaname for his kindness…Can I really trust this person? Can I trust myself? My heart is still aching, my mind is still recovering…my emotions are scattered like fragments of a shattered mirror…Could this stranger truly begin to fit the pieces back together? Slowly….I take a leap of faith, gently slipping my palm into his. He pulls my body close to his so that I can feel the heat of his being against my own. He leads me slowly, gently. His hand rests gently on my waist. Though the closeness makes me a little light headed, it is by no means unpleasant. His cape flutters slightly as we begin to twirl slowly along with the increasing tempo of the melody. His scent is comforting to my weary senses…We've barely spoken in the incredibly short time we have known one another, yet somehow the silence between us, coupled with the intimacy doesn't feel awkward or wrong. I stare up at his mask; a small smile is adorning his lips. It's barely noticeable…it reminds me of a boy I once knew….

_My mother accused me of losing my mind….but I swear, I was fine… _

I wonder if my parents have noticed I'm missing. The man's grip on my hand tightens a little. I can hear his heartbeat. It is slightly erratic as if he is nervous…It's almost relaxing, the sound of his fluttering heartbeat, and I find myself pressing my body closer to his solely to feel his pulse rushing against my own body.

_You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain…._

For once I am not the only one who is feeling such raw emotions. The fact that this person is merely feeling the all too human sensation of anxiety instead of simply concealing his racing heart makes me feel incredibly at ease. Even if he has no control over his gently accelerating heartbeat, I feel as if he is the first being I have met in this secretive night-time world that is not immune to such pure and untainted emotions. The heat of his body is soothing, and I can feel a soft smile creeping to my lips despite my bid to conceal it. The atmosphere is dream-like in the dimly lit room, it reminds me of the times Zero and I had sat alone in the darkness confiding in one another about our problems. I have never felt such intimacy since those times…not even my fiancé could provide such a feeling of security.

_I lived in your chess game….but you changed the rules everyday…_

"You remind me of a boy I once cherished and wanted to protect…." I murmur, standing on my toes so that I can whisper in his ear. His lips part slightly in what appears to be surprise…somehow the action seems sensual. His lips are the only way I can gauge his response to my words, and I'm a little surprised as his lips curl into a gentle smile. I'm not sure how to take his reaction, but can only assume it to be a good thing.

_Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame…or maybe it's you and your sick need to give love and take it away…._

"Oh?...and what happened to him?" He mumbles in response sending a shiver down my spine. There is a hint of something in his voice…amusement almost...not cruel, but clearly intrigued by me revelation. A soft blush colors my cheeks at his question…how do I begin to explain to him? We dance for a moment in silence, our bodies moving closer with each passing moment.

_I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said run as fast as you can…_

"That person…he…he died….a year ago…..it would have been his birthday this evening…." I confide in him, my voice faltering a little as I speak of Zero….this man….This man…his scent matches Zero's almost exactly…His touch sets my senses ablaze just as Zero's had….I grip his hand tightly in my own, the hand that rests on his shoulder…I am tempted to move it to his hood….to pull away the disguise and see who this person is….however the moment is so romantic I daren't ruin it…however crazy thoughts manifest themselves in my mind….this person…

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone, don't you think I was too young to be messed with, the girl in the dress cried the whole way home…_

"It's intriguing…you look a lot like a girl who was important to me…" He breaths, leaning down so that I can hear him as the sound of the violin escalates and becomes more complex with the melody of the song. He withdraws only slightly so that our faces hover inches from one another. His hand is gliding around the length of my waist, pulling my body into his. His face lingers close to mine. Our breathing is heavy with anticipation, and as his chest rises and falls, I can feel the warmth of his breath against my lips, causing my body to shiver with pleasure in response. I can feel his lips almost touching mine, but not quite, as if he's teasing me….and perhaps had his own heart not been racing as rapidly as mine, I may have merely thought he was toying with my emotions. I swallow, my throat is still parched and hungers for sustenance despite the blood tablets…

_Dear John, I see it all now it was wrong…don't you think seventeen's too young to be played by your dark twisted games when I loved you so…_

"Did….did she also….pass away?" I question, attempting to delicately approach the subject….although somehow I feel as if I already know the answer, such a thought causing shockwaves through my mind, body and soul. He recoils a little, as if the question frightens him…The smile dissipates, and is replaced by a melancholy look. The air around us is static. No one else matters….there is only this man and I in the room right now. Anticipation. Frustration. Piecing thoughts, memories and ideas together….

_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry…never impressed by me acing your tests…_

"….I was lead to believe….that she left me for someone else….." He finally utters, a hint of disgust clearly present in his tone, though it softens as he finishes the sentence…My eyes widen beneath my mask, and I feel my blood turn to ice. I swallow heavily….my tongue feels almost numb as attempt to pry further…yet I'm almost too afraid to hear his response. My mind begins to create ridiculous ideas as this man allows me to peek into his world….a flashback….that night at the train station….Zero had never showed up….supposedly because he had fallen to level E…

_I'm shining like fireworks over your sad empty town…_

"…You….you don't believe she did…." I frown at this, my head is spinning suddenly, particularly as the dance becomes more involved. His heart is calling to me, pulling me closer. My chest constricts tightly, as if it is being pulled tightly by the man's words. I feel my body falling, and cling tightly to him for support, only to realize he is moving my body with the music, dipping me so that my head falls back ever so slightly. The frenzied beating of my heart intensifies as his lips brush gently against mine in the strangely nostalgic moment. It's barely a kiss as he pulls me back into a fully standing position, yet my face flushes from the contact and I feel light headed. I almost forget our conversation as his pale lips part to speak once again.

_Dear John….I see it all now that you're gone…._

"I did….though now I'm not so sure…" He finally replies, spinning me gently. My legs tremble, my arms tremble, my heart is breaking….I can barely stop myself from tearing the mask from his face, however, somehow, I dig deep within my soul and find the strength to continue the conversation….as if this isn't the moment I've been waiting for, for so long.

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?_

"What…changed your mind…?" I murmur, my voice barely audible, although my faltering tone seems to reverberate across the vast walls that surround us. His grip on me tightens almost protectively, and a genuine smile forms on his lips, sending a wave of emotions through me, from my head to my toes, this man's smile touches me, as if his happiness is contagious.

"An irritating man told me….that she had spent the entire year grieving my absence…." The words are whispered, we're so close we aren't even moving anymore. My heart stops at his words, and I feel a stabbing pain in my chest. My thoughts are whirring in my head…..Kaname had told me that Zero….was dead….but what if….someone had told Zero that I had changed my mind….given him reason to doubt…..

_I see it all now that you're gone….don't you think I was too young to be messed with…_

"Because she thought I was dead." He finally finishes. I stare up at him in disbelief. Tears blur my vision, and desperation prompts me to abandon my composure…I claw at the hood he is wearing, however he pulls me close, his hands gliding up my back to my neck as he presses his lips against mine, almost hungrily. His mouth opens capturing a loud sob that would otherwise have been emitted. His fingers entwine themselves in my hair as he cradles my head, and I finally tear back the hood, my own fingers greeted by a shock of silky silver strands. Suspicions confirmed, I finally allow myself to throw my arms around his neck, and I kiss him back as I have wanted to for over a year. His lips are soft and comforting, and amongst the gaggle of dancing Aristocrats, our reunion seems like a small insignificant thing. No one bats an eyelash at the two passionately embracing teenagers. No one realizes that the young woman in the hunter's arms is the vampire princess, nor do they realize that the silver haired man is the hunter society president. For the first time in our lives, our identities don't matter. The masks we wear allow us a few precious moments of solitude, we aren't enemies, we aren't princess and knight, or vampire and hunter…we're just Yuuki and Zero….two best friends who fell in love…who were cruelly torn apart by prejudice and class divide….two lovers finally reunited

_The girl in the dress….._

Whatever had been the cause of our separation, although I had my theories…..we could deal with that later….at this moment we enjoyed being

…_Wrote you a song…You should have known._


End file.
